


In That Moment

by Chichirinoda



Category: Zombie Loan
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time, PWP. Just a bit of smut to brighten your Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In That Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haraamis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraamis/gifts).



It had taken a lot of convincing to get Shito to this point, but in the end Chika figured it was worth it.

The darker-haired boy threw his head back against the pillow, his legs spreading wide as Chika settled himself between them and rocked against him in a slow, primal rhythm. There was just something about the way Shito's hair spread across the pillow that made Chika think that he'd been literally made for sex.

And maybe, given what he now knew about Shito's past, he really had been.

But that didn't matter in this moment. Chika didn't like the channels his thoughts were going down, as he pressed his lips to that bared throat, and Shito let out a soft sigh of pleasure. They were way too sappy.

Shito let out a soft moan - he was so _quiet_, Chika might have worried that he wasn't doing a good job, but the way he clutched at him and squirmed at the slightest touch told him otherwise - as Chika slid deep into him.

"Fuck, Shito," Chika gasped, shuddering. Shito had had to guide him this far, which he'd done without hardly saying a word, but Chika was pretty sure he knew what to do now. Except that tightness, that incredible heat that you wouldn't have thought a dead body would be able to generate, was blowing his mind and making all thought impossible. "Fuck, you're so tight."

"Shut up," Shito said, and caught his lips in a heated kiss, a half-hearted growl in his tone. And that was all right, because any other response just wouldn't have been Tachibana Shito.

They rocked together, harder and faster, and Shito writhed in silent ecstasy under Chika's hands. It felt like nothing he'd ever experienced before. Doing it himself just wasn't the same - hell, he'd always felt weird about _that_ ever since the first time it occurred to him that he was masturbating with Shito's hand. At least Shito could use his left.

The two zombies gasped and panted, and rocked and spasmed together, and when it was all over Chika lay sprawled over Shito, his nose buried in the crook of his neck, their breathing slowly calming. If their hearts could beat, they'd have been pounding. Shito's fingers moved in esoteric patterns over Chika's back, drawing pictures that faded in seconds.

"You're too heavy, idiot," Shito said after a while.

"Yeah, whatever. Deal," Chika said with a smile, and Shito said nothing else, but Chika felt him smile against his cheek.

They'd probably be fighting again tomorrow. But Chika was pretty sure it wouldn't quite be the same after this. And either way, that was all right.


End file.
